


Friendly Rivalry

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry and Ron each think they are superior to the other.  There's only one way to find out.





	Friendly Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Silly, and 100% plot free. For my lovely [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) because she missed me. She was also kind enough to give it a quick beta – lucky me!  


* * *

Ron and Harry stepped into the portrait hole having just returned from a visit to Hagrid. They'd been hoping Hermione and Ginny would be waiting for them when they got back, but did not expect their 'girlfriends' (it wasn't exactly official between Ron and Hermione, anyway) to be laughing to the point of tears. In fact, even Hermione, who was usually too busy with revising to engage in such frivolity as giggling, was doubled over and hardly able to breathe. Ginny had calmed down some as they crossed the room, but upon seeing Harry and her brother approaching, she began to snort with laughter again.

"I see you're finally lightening up, Hermione," said Ron with a smirk. "What's going on?"

Hermione looked up at him, trying to contain her giggles long enough to speak. It was a losing battle. "Ginny and I were…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes leaked mirthful tears again.

Ginny cut in, "If you must know, we were talking about you and H-H-Harry."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, clearly amused. "Glad we could entertain you," said Harry.

"What about us?" Ron demanded.

"Well, we weren't actually talking about all of you – just, um, parts," giggled Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Do I even have to ask which ones?"

"No!" said the girls in unison before laughing again.

Ron flopped into the closest chair and put his feet up on the table. "Well, you can talk about mine all you want, just so long as you acknowledge that mine is bigger than his."

"It is not, you liar," said Harry indignantly.

"Is so – I've looked!"

Ginny and Hermione stopped laughing and stared at Ron and Harry, flabbergasted.

"When did you look?" Harry asked hotly.

Ron chuckled. "I don't remember the exact date. You were getting dressed or something. It's not like I was trying to see."

"Well you can't have gotten a proper look then, because I'm definitely bigger." Harry saw the girls staring at him and he blushed. "It's true! My feet are only a half size smaller than his, even though he's about six inches taller."

"Whatever you say, Harry," giggled Ginny, blushing as well.

"There's only one way we're going to solve this mystery," said Hermione. "You're going to have to measure them." She pulled a quill out of her bag and used her wand to transfigure it into a twelve-inch ruler. "Do you think this will be long enough?" she said with a smirk.

"Probably not for me," said Ron, snatching it from her hands. "Come on, Harry."

"You can't be serious."

"'Course I am. That is, unless you want to save time and concede right now."

Harry snorted.

"Oh, go on, Harry," said Ginny. "This git won't shut up about it until you prove him wrong. And I think I'd better come along to be the impartial judge."

"Ginny!" squealed Hermione. Ron and Harry both blushed.

"What? I have brothers. It's not like I have virgin eyes."

Ron's brows furrowed. "Well, keep your eyes out of our dormitory, 'cause we're not letting you anywhere near us."

Before Harry could protest any longer, Ron was dragging him up the circular stairway to their dormitory. He shut the door behind him and began to unzip his trousers.

"You really weren't joking, were you?" said Harry, with a laugh.

"No. Were you?"

"Well, yeah. Sort of."

"Drop your drawers, Potter. We're going to settle this once and for all."

Harry self-consciously unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down to his knees. As soon as he did so, however, his cock began to harden, and he refused to remove his boxers.

Misunderstanding Harry's hesitation, Ron laughed. "Come on, Harry. You don't need to be shy. I've seen it all before." He reached over and quickly jerked off Harry's boxers when he wasn't expecting it.

Harry caught Ron's eye and glared at him forlornly. "Um, bad timing?"

"Bloody hell, Harry. Are you always this horny?"

"No!" exclaimed Harry. "It's just that it's been ages since I wanked and Ginny was talking about watching." Harry closed his mouth quickly, before he embarrassed himself any more.

"Go on, then. Just take care of it and then we can measure. I'll wait."

"I'm not gonna wank while you're standing here!"

Ron began to laugh again. "You _are_ shy, aren't you? Do you want me to take care of that for you, too?"

But before the "no" even left Harry's mouth, his cock jerked from half-mast to fully erect. Fuck. Harry blushed deeper as his cock began to throb under Ron's gaze.

"Just give me a minute, would you?" croaked Harry.

"You want me to? I don't mind. Here." Ron scooted closer, his trousers still bunched at his ankles, as he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. With skill acquired from years of wanking, he stroked Harry enthusiastically, eliciting a low moan. Much to his surprise, Harry's moan – and the feeling of his hand around his best mate's cock – made his own rise with interest. "Fuck, now mine is wanting attention."

Not daring to look into Ron's eyes, Harry reached down and began to pump Ron's cock in the same rhythm Ron was doing to him. "I shouldn't be enjoying this so much. Sorry."

"No, it's okay, Harry. It's better when someone else does it to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Harry could tell that he and Ron were both getting closer to climaxing; it had been a long time since he'd been this excited, and it helped that he didn't have to try to be quiet. "We should see who's bigger now," he quipped.

"Can't stop to get the ruler," gasped Ron.

"Here. We'll put 'em side by side." Harry turned slightly and let go of Ron's cock while Ron let go of his. Each boy took hold of his own and positioned it so that they could measure. As soon as their cocks touched, though, they moaned with pleasure. Harry began to stroke both cocks together with one hand, while Ron placed a hand on each of Harry's hips to pull them closer and increase their friction.

"So close," panted Ron.

"God, yes. _Yes!_ " moaned Harry.

They both came at the same instant, shooting spunk onto their shirts and all over Harry's hand. He didn't mind, though. He continued to pump through the aftershocks, while resting his head on Ron's shoulder.

"Er…"

"Sorry."

"No, it's my fault."

"Well, at least it's fair now. Where's the ruler?"

Ron looked for the discarded ruler while Harry wiped himself off. They both stood up quickly when the door to the dormitory burst open and Dean came in.

"It's not what you think," Ron said quickly. "We're just measuring to see who's bigger."

A wide grin broke out over Dean's face. "Are you now?"

"Yeah!" nodded Harry fervently.

Dean dropped his trousers and their eyes went wide.

~*~*~

When they finally emerged from the dormitory, Ginny and Hermione were waiting for them.

"Well, who's bigger?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, the women of Hogwarts are dying to know," chimed in Hermione.

Ron put his arm around Harry in a brotherly gesture. "You know, while we were upstairs, we got to thinking."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we decided that it's not the size of the equipment that matters, but how well you use it."

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other, trying not to laugh.

From the other side of the room, Dean called, "Me. It was no contest."


End file.
